The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 Feb 2018
00:00:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Now it's stuck uploading 00:00:10 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I don't have a screenshot key on mine 00:00:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:00:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mobile? 00:00:23 CHAT C.Syde65: Mess, is PM working for you? 00:00:40 CHAT Qstlijku: No 00:00:47 CHAT Qstlijku: And my phone does have a screenshot 00:00:49 CHAT Qstlijku: method 00:00:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 00:03:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "hase fell into a deep hole and shut himself off for a very long time." 00:03:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Chase* 00:03:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just wtf 00:05:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally it uploaded 00:05:30 CHAT Qstlijku: Not so big this time 00:05:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Positioned in just such a way to eliminate personal info :P 00:05:44 CHAT Qstlijku: https://prnt.sc/ihl15b 00:06:00 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:07:42 CHAT Qstlijku: Gotta go for now 00:07:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye 00:07:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That screen-shot is taking forever to load. 00:07:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 00:08:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah my whole screen wouldn't upload lol 00:08:15 CHAT Qstlijku: It's like 3000 x 2000 00:08:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 00:08:37 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:08:45 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:12:33 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:13:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra is it ok if i have Messenger wanderingt he building having gotten lost from the others? 00:14:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What? 00:15:14 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:15:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: in the roleplay 00:15:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:15:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: it wouldn't make sense for her to just reappear like she had been there the whole time 00:15:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 00:15:35 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: sup bros its ya boy peeeeewdiiiiiepiiiiiiee 00:15:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I guess. 00:15:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:15:57 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: /kick Arch Wizard Megumin 00:20:24 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 00:20:31 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Bob! o/ 00:20:36 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:20:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 00:21:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 00:21:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: back to my essay i have til Monday to turn it in but i cant relax til i know its done 00:22:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then just write it. CHAT Head out from FANDOM. o/ 00:22:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And Discord! 00:22:54 CHAT Alex.sapre: yeah i can tell you from experience that if you have an important assignment 00:23:01 CHAT Alex.sapre: Wikia and discord will be 90% of your time 00:23:07 CHAT Alex.sapre: source: me right now 00:24:33 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i dun wanna leave tho someone may need me or something 00:24:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: plus I'm trying to get back into the roleplay 00:24:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just like you told Madi earlier, irl comes before FANDOM. 00:25:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go on DND. 00:25:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Write some of your essay. 00:25:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Then take a break and check in. 00:26:13 CHAT Alex.sapre: isn't the RP on hold until Michael and Gabriel get back 00:26:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brick is on CCC. 00:27:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Woah, he is. 00:28:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh? 00:28:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Odd, I got a notification. 00:28:44 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: >Huh 00:28:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: (therp) 00:28:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, everyone says Huh. 00:29:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh 00:29:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The troll goes like "Huh???" 00:29:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: But you remind me of West, who says that a lot. 00:29:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: plot twist: korra is west 00:29:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 00:29:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And no. 00:31:55 CHAT Alex.sapre: okay so the wiki thinks my edit was common vandalism 00:32:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: korra help 00:32:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did it contain a swear word? 00:32:12 CHAT Alex.sapre: yes 00:32:15 CHAT Alex.sapre: because it's in the RP 00:32:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: If so, the abuse filter will mark it as that. 00:32:32 CHAT Alex.sapre: oh 00:32:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just publish it anyways. CHAT We know the edit isn't actually vandalism. 00:32:48 CHAT Alex.sapre: This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Common vandalism 00:32:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (therp) 00:34:20 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:34:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 00:35:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Freezy! o/ 00:36:07 QUIT Downtown Freezy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Chase McFly Has it been agreed yet to change the contents of Chase McFarlane to http://awm.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_McFarlane 00:36:29 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Chase McFly that next time we meet. 00:37:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now, 00:37:21 CHAT Alex.sapre: apparently the swears in the RP i didn't type out are vandalism edits ;-; 00:37:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We, well I, wait for Aiihuan. (content) 00:39:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: uhhh i guess remove the swears with censors by using another word? 00:40:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: i removed them completely 00:40:11 CHAT Alex.sapre: poor korra is readding it 00:42:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tbh it can be funny in stories when the words are replaced 00:42:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: bMessenger looked around her realizing she was separated from the others she wandered into the building that had "Alchem. Corp" on a sign on it. She looked around for Korra and the others hoping they were inside. 00:42:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: does that sound ok? 00:42:38 CHAT Alex.sapre: hm? 00:42:59 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:43:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hopping Messenger back into the RP 00:47:50 CHAT C.Syde65: I sure hope that we can do some RPing. Those of us that haven't participated yet. 00:48:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: well i'm not sure when your characters enter i know its too soon atm 00:48:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: can anyone make up a character 00:49:25 CHAT C.Syde65: True. Which is why I wanted to know how far through the first season we are. So that my characters appear, since my characters aren't scheduled to appear until the start of the second season. 00:49:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes @Alex 00:50:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: okay 00:50:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Alchem._Corp_(Location) this should help Syde 00:51:12 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:51:32 CHAT C.Syde65: What will it help with? 00:51:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oh god 00:51:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wrong link 00:52:19 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Alchem._Corp 00:52:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i think each season is gonna have 13 Episodes 00:52:42 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and we are in 3 00:52:50 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: sooo 10 more to go til season 2 00:53:58 CHAT C.Syde65: Okay. 00:55:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ohhhh i cant wait 00:55:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i wanna be Melissa so bad i do bad so well 00:56:55 CHAT Alex.sapre: so, if i wanted to join, i can just go ahead and make a character page? 00:56:56 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yup 00:58:33 CHAT Alex.sapre: okay thanks 00:58:35 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:00:26 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:44 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:02:15 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess PM 01:04:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra PM then 01:14:27 JOIN Emo Death the shadow of despair has joined Team Demon Light. 01:14:59 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: I completely forgot about this account 01:15:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Emo Death the shadow of despair. 01:15:52 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:56 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Hey Korra 01:17:26 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Hmmmm.... 01:20:01 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Ok 01:20:38 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:21:01 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: Hey South (wave) 01:21:06 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Emo Death the shadow of despair. 01:21:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:21:39 CHAT South Ferry: Someone has spammed CC and we can't do shit about it. 01:22:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We can. 01:22:16 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: That's not good 01:22:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We can ping the moderators. 01:22:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And the bot kicked. 01:22:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So, the deed is done. 01:22:40 CHAT South Ferry: Ain't the case. 01:25:32 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:25:44 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:26:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: CHAT That is not the case, I am simply a Cleaner who is advising you. 01:26:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Cleaner"? 01:26:27 CHAT South Ferry: True. 01:26:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That wasn't a question to say "True" too. 01:27:31 CHAT South Ferry: I am a Cleaner who advised him yes. 01:28:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What do you mean by Cleaner? 01:28:17 CHAT South Ferry: It does not matter. 01:29:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South got called edgy on CCC, lmao. 01:29:50 CHAT South Ferry: Please don't try to circumvent the ban on banned words, even in a joking manner. 01:30:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What are you talking about? 01:30:18 CHAT C.Syde65: /me sighs. 01:30:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LMAO. 01:30:58 CHAT C.Syde65: What? 01:31:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South got called an edgelord. 01:31:12 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: LMAO!!! 01:31:28 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:31:40 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:33:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: fuck you Furry!! 01:33:35 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:33:36 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: ??? 01:34:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Toby Lee Rogers: CHAT CreepyPasta is horror oc stories. Ex. Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, and Jane the Killer. CHAT 7:32 CHAT UberRat35: CHAT Spooky Spaghetti would be too silly CHAT 7:32 CHAT Jerome Joker Valeska: CHAT Sounds lame CHAT Oh wait that's cause either is CHAT 7:32 CHAT UberRat35: CHAT It’s just Scary internet stories CHAT I mean, come on CHAT 7:33 CHAT South Ferry: CHAT It seems that "Jeff the Killer" and "Jane the Killer" were deleted from this "Creepypasta" Wiki. CHAT 7:33 CHAT Toby Lee Rogers: CHAT http://creepypasta-files.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Toby_Lee_Rogers CHAT 7:33 CHAT South Ferry: CHAT We can only presume they were horrible stories. 01:34:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: he said that to mess with me 01:34:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: When it's that large, screen-shot it please. 01:34:45 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:35:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see you are rightfully dissing Creepypastas on CCC. 01:35:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good job. 01:35:11 CHAT South Ferry: I was already here and it was a visual glitch but thank you, TheKorraFanatic. 01:36:27 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:37:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: At this moment, MCR-The-Orange is on Matiyunu Wiki and Discord, but not here. 01:37:32 CHAT Emo Death the shadow of despair: gtg, byyeeee (wave) 01:37:45 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 01:37:51 CHAT Alex.sapre: ew creepypasta 01:37:55 CHAT Alex.sapre: when done well it can be scary 01:37:59 CHAT Alex.sapre: but they rely on gore too much 01:38:01 CHAT Alex.sapre: or it's just not scary 01:38:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 01:38:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Most creepypastas are just edgy and lame, tbh. 01:38:40 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:48 QUIT Emo Death the shadow of despair has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 01:39:22 CHAT South Ferry: Seems it was a super visual glitch. 01:39:27 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry, 01:39:36 CHAT South Ferry: But you are talking about Modern Creepypasta TheKorraFanatic. 01:39:41 CHAT South Ferry: Classical* 01:39:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I believe you mean classical. 01:40:03 CHAT South Ferry: I typed Classical yet it seems it did not appear. 01:43:22 CHAT South Ferry: Link me to that wiki NOW, TheKorraFanatic. 01:43:50 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:43:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:44:08 CHAT South Ferry: Link me NOW to madi wiki, TheKorraFanatic. 01:44:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No chat links on main chat, South Ferry. 01:44:42 CHAT South Ferry: I said Wiki! 01:44:44 CHAT Alex.sapre: http://matiyunu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:44:57 CHAT South Ferry: Thank you, Alex.sapre. 01:45:10 CHAT Alex.sapre: you are welcome, south ferry 01:45:17 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:17 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 01:45:17 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Chase McFly! TheKorraFanatic wanted me to tell you: Has it been agreed yet to change the contents of Chase McFarlane to http://awm.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_McFarlane. 01:45:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I had already sent the link in PM, South Ferry. 01:45:35 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ chase, calculon 01:45:37 CHAT South Ferry: CalculonTheInkRobot and Chase McFly huh? 01:45:44 CHAT Chase McFly: Not the Style E part. 01:45:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, CalculonTheInkRobot. CHAT Welcome, Chase McFly. 01:46:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, what is Style E? 01:46:32 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:46:42 CHAT South Ferry: Few people can master Style E. 01:46:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Rick knows. 01:46:56 CHAT Chase McFly: He might have told me, but I forgot. 01:46:59 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess, on the RP 01:47:12 CHAT Chase McFly: You put Korra instead of atticus. 01:47:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 01:47:23 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, there is no TheKorraFanatic in this Roleplay. 01:47:44 CHAT C.Syde65: Well there is someone that's inspired by Korra. 01:48:10 CHAT Alex.sapre: who 01:48:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Atticus Anoethite. 01:49:05 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm mm mm 01:49:08 CHAT Alex.sapre: that explains it 01:49:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So... 01:49:42 CHAT South Ferry: So.... 01:49:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Should we merge the info on that page or not? @Chase 01:50:03 CHAT Alex.sapre: So.... 01:50:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: korra madi wants you there 01:50:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Well, 01:51:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't really feel like going there, Alex. 01:51:29 CHAT Chase McFly: The SE should stand for perhaps Subject E or Synthetic Emotion. 01:51:43 CHAT South Ferry: What the FUCK is a Synthetic Emotion? 01:51:44 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm mm mm 01:51:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: @korra 01:51:54 CHAT South Ferry: We better not begin any Metaphysical Shit! 01:52:38 CHAT Chase McFly: A way Chase can feel happines, sadness, anger, etc. 01:52:41 CHAT Chase McFly: But 01:53:02 CHAT Chase McFly: SE could mean Sensory Enhancers 01:53:21 CHAT Chase McFly: And simply enable him to smell and taste. 01:53:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Cunning Humanoid Android Style E)." sounds find to me. 01:53:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess, Korra, look at the RP. 01:53:53 CHAT Chase McFly: But what is Stle ECan we make it Subject? 01:53:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Cunning Humanoid Android Sensory Enhancers) doesn't fit well. 01:54:01 CHAT Chase McFly: *Style E. 01:55:03 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:55:08 CHAT South Ferry: What is Style F? 01:55:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In my opinion, Style E makes more sense. CHAT However, why do you prefer Subject E? 01:55:20 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's the inverse of style D 01:55:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Because Stle E makes no sense. 01:55:31 CHAT Chase McFly: *Style 01:55:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It does. He created multiple robots. 01:55:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And each was a style. CHAT But tell me, 01:55:57 CHAT Chase McFly: But style? 01:56:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: How come you prefer subject? 01:56:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Let's discuss it. 01:56:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Because subject makes perfect sense. 01:56:20 CHAT Chase McFly: How can he create "styles"? 01:56:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just like products have styles? 01:57:18 CHAT South Ferry: Just name him R.C.H.A.M.F 01:57:37 CHAT South Ferry: Rchamf, roboatic cunning humanoid android mode F 01:57:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf is R.C.H.A.M.F? 01:57:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 01:57:59 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Let us call him Chave McFarlane. 01:59:02 CHAT South Ferry: Yes, Chave. 01:59:07 CHAT South Ferry: C.H.A.V.E. 01:59:13 CHAT Chase McFly: Cunning Humanoid Android Version E 01:59:16 CHAT South Ferry: Yep. 01:59:18 CHAT South Ferry: Tell me, 01:59:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: "Chave" is a horrible name, tbh. CHAT Tell me, 01:59:27 CHAT South Ferry: What happened to Version A-D 01:59:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you dislike Style? 01:59:40 CHAT Chase McFly: They were presumably wrecked by Gabriel. 01:59:49 CHAT Chase McFly: Because it makes nos ense, Korra. 01:59:57 CHAT Chase McFly: *No sense 02:00:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It makes perfect sense. 02:00:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 02:00:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did Gabriel do this? 02:00:12 CHAT South Ferry: I am sorry but Chase McFly is right. 02:00:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Gabriel was mad that Martin stole his plans. 02:00:37 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm mm mm 02:00:53 CHAT South Ferry: I cannot wait to see Demon Fusion, 02:00:57 CHAT South Ferry: and Angel Fusion introduced. 02:01:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, CHAT It is canonical that Martin McFarlane stole from Gabriel? 02:01:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Or was this just created? 02:01:19 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's referenced in the rp 02:01:23 CHAT Alex.sapre: in episode 2 02:01:27 CHAT South Ferry: Demon Fusion: 02:01:37 CHAT South Ferry: Demon assimilates another demon, 02:01:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, 02:01:43 CHAT South Ferry: Acquiring their conscience. 02:01:47 CHAT South Ferry: And all powers. 02:01:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do you like the idea of fusion? 02:01:50 CHAT Alex.sapre: don't tell him 02:01:55 CHAT C.Syde65: Is there anything that needs doing on the wiki? 02:02:02 CHAT South Ferry: With fusion, we can introduce new characters. 02:02:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: you can do a grammar check on a few pages 02:02:09 CHAT South Ferry: And a new source of power. 02:02:18 CHAT C.Syde65: Well, I don't have a grammar checker. 02:02:19 CHAT South Ferry: Angel Fusion: Also assimilation. 02:02:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, 02:02:28 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's alright 02:02:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But that idea is horrid, SFerry. 02:02:44 CHAT Alex.sapre: you don't need a grammar checker to check for grammar 02:02:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: @syde 02:02:53 CHAT South Ferry: Mortal (Human) Fusion: Half and Half, you can hear the voice of both characters, a new being with both characteristics traits, clothes. 02:02:59 CHAT Alex.sapre: i like fusion 02:03:00 CHAT South Ferry: Known Mortal Fusion: 02:03:05 CHAT South Ferry: Messicus. 02:03:15 CHAT C.Syde65: Yes, I know. But still, it's not always easy to find pages that need to be checked. 02:04:03 CHAT Alex.sapre: well, you could always created some of the wanted pages 02:04:20 CHAT C.Syde65: I don't know enough about what the wanted pages are to contain. 02:04:45 CHAT C.Syde65: I have wanted to create some of those pages, but I don't know enough about them. 02:07:10 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:07:22 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:01 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:08:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:08:34 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and Korra! o/ 02:08:43 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 02:09:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm sorry, CHAT But I never left. 02:09:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Must've been a visual glitch. 02:09:18 CHAT C.Syde65: According to my screen, you did. 02:09:22 CHAT Chase McFly: Mine too. 02:09:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: same here 02:10:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://prntscr.com/ihm3n4how does it look so far? 02:10:21 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:33 CHAT Alex.sapre: *https://prnt.sc/ihm3n4 02:12:23 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:12:57 CHAT C.Syde65: The screenshot was removed it says. 02:13:22 CHAT C.Syde65: And the one Alex posted doesn't look bad at all. 02:13:56 CHAT South Ferry: Here is your assignment, TheKorraFanatic. 02:14:12 CHAT South Ferry: Go to Matiyunu Wiki and talk to Madi and MCR. 02:14:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 02:14:37 CHAT C.Syde65: The picture Mess uploaded said it had been removed. 02:14:47 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's because messenger included her "how" in "how does it look so far" in the url 02:15:03 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. http://prntscr.com/ihm3n4 02:15:12 CHAT Alex.sapre: yep 02:15:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Looks pretty good. 02:15:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, why isn't MCR here, South? 02:16:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry: CHAT What the heck, damn it I was warned! CHAT Why is there an automated banned word box system! Quote CHAT TheKorraFanatic would've loved this on tdl! CHAT 8:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: CHAT What? 02:16:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What did you try to say? 02:19:02 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:19:27 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 02:19:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That MF just left without answering me, smh. 02:19:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Q. 02:20:14 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:20:18 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:20:23 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:20:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, South Ferry. 02:21:03 CHAT South Ferry: I never left and it was a visual glitch but thank you TheKorraFanatic. 02:21:14 CHAT Alex.sapre: why you only diss someone if there's gonna be at least 12 messages after if they come back 02:21:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now answer me! 02:23:20 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 02:24:04 CHAT Alex.sapre: ^ 02:28:06 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:28:26 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Mess 02:34:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have to go for a bit. Brb in like 40 minutes. 02:35:05 CHAT Alex.sapre: farewell 02:35:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Alex.sapre. 02:35:58 CHAT C.Syde65: I'll try and find something to do for the wiki today. But I'm still doubtful as to whether I'll find anything. 02:36:47 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:30 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:23 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:37 CHAT C.Syde65: Back already? 02:45:41 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:46:01 CHAT Alex.sapre: "visual glitch" 02:46:21 CHAT C.Syde65: What do you mean? 02:48:07 CHAT Alex.sapre: he said that was the cause of the leaving and joining when he didn't really join and leave 02:51:31 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:51:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:53:20 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure why that happens, but there must be a reason for it. Especially if it happens to multiple other users. 02:57:17 CHAT Chase McFly: GTG 02:57:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Bai! o/ 02:58:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Cyall tomorrow! 02:59:02 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:59:23 CHAT C.Syde65: And that was the last we ever saw of Chase McFly. 03:00:11 CHAT C.Syde65: If anyone doesn't know what that statement means, feel free to ask. 03:03:03 CHAT Alex.sapre: mm 03:09:49 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:16:03 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:16:35 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 03:16:43 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 03:16:55 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:17:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:17 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 03:17:37 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra and Mess! o/ 03:17:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 03:17:55 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:17:57 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 1 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 03:18:48 CHAT Alex.sapre: o/ 03:19:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now we wait another hour for Aii to finally come. 03:20:13 CHAT C.Syde65: I can sometimes remember her coming earlier than that. 03:20:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:20:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:20:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! < 03:20:42 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:20:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:20:48 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:20:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:20:53 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:21:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:21:34 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:21:47 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan Listen to Colton Dixon 03:21:47 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:22:00 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:22:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 03:22:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:22:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:22:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aii! <3 03:22:23 CBOT BrickleBot: Usage: code!tell USER NAME that MESSAGE 03:22:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fuck you! 03:22:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:22:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:22:42 CHAT C.Syde65: I had a vision of the message being faked to make it seem like Korra set the message. But I know it's not possible to fake messages, lol. 03:22:45 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:22:45 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:22:57 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: stop clearing my messages 03:22:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 03:23:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YOU stop clearing mine! 03:23:10 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I left her one and Korra cleared it and I left it again this time Syde did 03:23:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mine was first! 03:23:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I left her one before you even came home from school today, lmao. 03:23:34 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: actually I after I got home from school 03:23:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Read the logs, lmao. 03:23:46 CHAT Alex.sapre: !tell Aiihuan just joining in on the !tell message war 03:23:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:23:49 CHAT Alex.sapre: i'm first 03:23:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no you didn't thats why when I left it it didn't say she already had a message 03:23:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ! 03:24:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mess, read the logs. 03:24:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 03:24:05 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 03:24:05 CHAT C.Syde65: >I left her one and Korra cleared it and I left it again this time Syde did CHAT I'm a bit confused over the second half of this message. 03:24:06 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 32 messages logged. 03:24:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I sent her one long before you came. 03:24:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Was "Syde did" intended? 03:24:46 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm guessing it means that the comment was directed towards me. 03:25:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ah I misread I thought you cleared it the second time 03:26:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 18:42:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !tell Aiihuan Listen to Colton Dixon damnit CHAT 18:42:46 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. CHAT 18:42:47 CHAT GoogleBuddy: !Meadowl 03:26:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: My message was first. 03:26:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And wtf did Google do? 03:26:29 CHAT C.Syde65: Ah, right. 03:26:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !Meadowl 03:26:33 CHAT C.Syde65: I was gonna say. 03:26:51 CHAT C.Syde65: That's what I thought it said, but I wasn't sure whether it was intended. 03:26:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Alex.sapre Head out. 03:26:58 CBOT BrickleBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 03:27:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Alex, head out. 03:27:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: no 03:27:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !gettell Aiihuan 03:27:30 CBOT BrickleBot: on Aiihuan's inbox: just joining in on the !tell message war. 03:27:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !clearttell Aiihuan 03:27:39 CHAT Alex.sapre: how dare you 03:27:42 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 03:27:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Work! 03:27:45 CHAT Alex.sapre: lol it didn't work 03:27:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOW! 03:27:48 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q! O/ 03:27:52 CHAT Alex.sapre: even the bot sides with me 03:27:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn you, rickleBot! 03:27:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BrickleBot! 03:28:00 CHAT Alex.sapre: !tell BrickleBot <3 03:28:00 CBOT BrickleBot: How about no? 03:28:03 CHAT Alex.sapre: ;( 03:28:04 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Aiihuan 03:28:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 03:28:04 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Aiihuan 12 hours, 22 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. 03:28:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brickle is always AFK. (therp) 03:28:25 CHAT Qstlijku: +restart 03:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BrickleBot! 03:28:28 CHAT Alex.sapre: !tell BrickleBot <3 03:28:28 CBOT BrickleBot: How about no? 03:28:28 CHAT Alex.sapre: ;( 03:28:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !seen Aiihuan 03:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 03:28:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Qstlijku: I last saw Aiihuan 12 hours, 22 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. 03:28:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brickle is always AFK. (therp) 03:28:28 CBOT BrickleBot: Restarting... 03:28:28 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 03:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Where does he go when he goes AFK. (therp) 03:28:52 CHAT Qstlijku: It doesn't always happen though 03:30:06 CHAT Alex.sapre: !gettell BrickleBot 03:30:06 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot has no messages pending! 03:30:11 CHAT Alex.sapre: !gettell Aiihuan 03:30:11 CBOT BrickleBot: on Aiihuan's inbox: just joining in on the !tell message war. 03:30:16 CHAT Alex.sapre: it's still there lolol 03:30:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:30:19 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:30:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell South Ferry Head out. 03:30:25 CBOT BrickleBot: They're already on chat. Tell them yourself you lazy bum. 03:30:27 CHAT Alex.sapre: >:/ 03:30:41 CHAT South Ferry: >:/ 03:30:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 03:31:06 CHAT Qstlijku: (content) 03:31:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf! 03:31:13 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:31:22 CHAT South Ferry: >:/ 03:31:22 CHAT Qstlijku: You were making faces 03:31:23 CHAT Qstlijku: :P 03:31:26 CHAT South Ferry: :P 03:31:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never do that again, South. 03:31:59 CHAT Alex.sapre: :P 03:32:05 CHAT Qstlijku: *shows up as > 03:32:12 CHAT Qstlijku: &[[]]gt 03:32:34 CHAT Qstlijku: On the label 03:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 03:33:48 CHAT Qstlijku: But if you type &[[]]gt in chat you get > 03:34:04 CHAT Qstlijku: (therp) 03:34:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >:/ 03:34:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It worked for me. (therp) 03:34:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah it works 03:34:54 CHAT Qstlijku: Just the label is weird 03:34:57 CHAT Qstlijku: >:| 03:35:04 CHAT Qstlijku: >:/ 03:35:09 CHAT Qstlijku: >:\ 03:35:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: >;c 03:35:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *>:c 03:35:36 CHAT Qstlijku: :C 03:35:38 CHAT Qstlijku: : c 03:35:45 CHAT Qstlijku: :[[]]P 03:35:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop that! 03:35:48 CHAT Qstlijku: : P 03:35:51 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 03:36:06 CHAT Qstlijku: Aiihuan likes to do that 03:36:14 CHAT Qstlijku: Use those 03:36:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's cute when she does it. 03:36:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's weird when you do it! 03:36:28 CHAT Qstlijku: She's probably joining any minute now 03:36:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Probably. 03:36:57 CHAT Alex.sapre: i created an OC: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Vome_Shadowmend 03:37:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Never post that again. CHAT You should be ashamed. CHAT Head out. 03:37:36 CHAT Alex.sapre: rest in pieces 03:38:12 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:38:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me bites everyone 03:38:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 03:38:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NONE of that. 03:39:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:39:00 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:39:15 CHAT Alex.sapre: i'm tempted to clear it 03:40:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !clear Aiihuan 03:40:30 CHAT Alex.sapre: !cleartell Aiihuan * 03:40:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Aiihuan * has no messages pending! 03:40:32 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:40:32 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:40:37 CHAT Alex.sapre: ouch 03:40:59 QUIT Alex.sapre has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:41:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this shit! 03:41:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:41:20 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:41:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go back to Discord, Mess! 03:42:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:42:56 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:42:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: NOPE! 03:43:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:43:13 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:43:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Go back to Discord! 03:50:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !cleartell Aiihuan 03:50:11 CBOT BrickleBot: Messages for Aiihuan have been cleared! 03:50:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No! 03:50:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop this shit! 03:50:52 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm sure AD will find out sooner or later. 03:50:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 03:50:58 CBOT BrickleBot: Okay! I will tell Aiihuan that next time we meet. 03:51:02 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 03:54:05 JOIN GoogleBuddy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:54:27 CHAT C.Syde65: BuddyGoogle! o/ 03:54:57 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Hey 65edyS.C o/ 03:55:31 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Hiya Everyone o/ 03:55:35 CHAT GoogleBuddy: ;) 03:55:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, GoogleBuddy. 03:55:53 CHAT GoogleBuddy: !TheKorraFanatic 03:56:02 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Thanks Sir 03:57:15 CHAT GoogleBuddy: !seen Ember Sunrize inkling-fennekin 03:57:15 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Ember Sunrize inkling-fennekin. Did you mean Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin? 03:57:31 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Yeah 03:57:40 CHAT GoogleBuddy: !seen Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 03:57:40 CBOT BrickleBot: GoogleBuddy: I last saw Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin 4 hours, and 12 minutes ago. 03:59:04 QUIT GoogleBuddy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:00:55 JOIN GoogleBuddy has joined Team Demon Light. 04:01:18 CHAT GoogleBuddy: !seen Mr. Korra 04:01:18 CBOT BrickleBot: I have not seen Mr. Korra. Did you mean XDP force? 04:01:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, XDP force. 04:01:43 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:01:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: A horrid man. 04:02:10 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Uhh! Your bot don't know you? 04:02:55 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 04:03:23 CHAT GoogleBuddy: So, who is Korra here? 04:03:36 CHAT C.Syde65: /me smirks. 04:04:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What do you mean by that? 04:04:11 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Damn 04:06:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ?? 04:09:25 CHAT GoogleBuddy: Bye buddies o/ cya 04:09:32 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 04:09:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 04:10:15 CHAT GoogleBuddy: My internet connection is messing up. 04:11:31 QUIT GoogleBuddy has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:13:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: We should be ashamed. 04:13:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO conversation happening in the staff DM since Aii headed out this morning. 04:13:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *happened* 04:15:36 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 04:15:36 CBOT BrickleBot: Ah! Aiihuan! TheKorraFanatic wanted me to tell you: Aii! <3. 04:15:43 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey AD! O/ 04:15:47 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi! c: 04:16:45 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 04:16:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii! <3 04:16:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Head out, Q. 04:16:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOW! 04:16:57 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 04:17:02 CHAT Aiihuan: \o 04:17:02 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 04:17:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome. 04:17:41 CHAT Qstlijku: +log 04:17:41 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 04:17:43 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 1 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 2016 04 23